


[Podfic] The Best of Intentions

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Family Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Sixthlight's story, read aloud (28 min).Nicolò shook his head, and said in his native Ligurian “I – I thought I saw my brother Marco.” He shook his head again, and switched to Arabic. “But that can’t be right.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: [Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] The Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best of Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625652) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3j8G6RJ)



### Details

    * **Length:** 0:27:48
    * **File size:** 19Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
